Fallen Dragon
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Rated for saftey, not sure about the genre. Nadil is spotted in Fiori forest. Another author is in here. Rei Yasha!


J-D: Alright, my first Dragon Knights fic, please don't mind if I get something wrong because I have only read #s 1,2,3,6,7,8, 9, and 13. I don't own anything but my characters. Rei Yasha is in this fic, check out her fics too! Please don't mind the changes in the way Fearie/Fairy is spelled. On with the fic.

Legend:

Setting 

Thoughts

Dragon Castle 

"No, no, no, no, NO! I will not allow you to leave this castle with Ruwalk, my Lord. There is no reason to be out on the tow-" Alfeegi cut off as the Lord raised his hand. "Please Alfeegi; there is no need to shout." He smiled.

"Your Highness, I cannot let you roam into a demon infested world. Many demons have been getting the power to pass the barrier somehow. Delte is already trying to figure it out." Alfeegi exclaimed.

"I know Alfeegi, but we'll be fine." He tried to get Alfeegi to let them pass. "It's just a friendly visit to the town."

Fiori Forest

"Oh my! Tintelet! A demon is invading the forest, killing many faeries. We are powerless!" A little fairy came to her. "Oh no! We must stop it! Where is the dem-" She stopped when seeing the monstrous form tower over her.

Stunned with fear, both faeries watched the demon slash at them, but seconds before death, they were both lifted away and moved. Tintelet saw a man, maybe a boy, with short aquamarine and blonde hair leap at the large beast. Having seen its power, the small faerie called out: "Stop, it'll kill you!"

He slashed at its throat with a double bladed sword. Puncturing the flesh, he jumped up and cut into the head.

The demon fell with a loud thud. "Heh, he wasn't too difficult." He said as he stood. "Tintelet, are you okay?" He said as he offered a hand to help her up. "It was very large, hope I was wasn't too late."

"Oh, no you were just in time." She spoke as she saw his pointed ears. "Are you a fairy or an elf?"

"I'm just about everything." He said. "I must go now, you faeries better be careful." He called as he ran.

"Just about everything? That means he is demon!"

Dragon Castle

"Lord!" Alfeegi begged.

"Alfeegi!" Lykouleon mockingly begged back.

"Please Lord; I really don't enjoy sarcasm...from anyone." He said, trying not to get on the bad side of him, if there was one.

Back at the forest

Faerie #1: I saw Nadil coming through the forest.

Fearie#2: Oh no! We must tell Lord Rune!

#1: But he had strange colored hair!

They flew off and went to go tell Rune.

Back at the castle

The Faerie came into the castle through a window.

"Lord Rune! Come help, an odd hair colored Nadil ran through the forest!" She told him. "What?!" He said as he ran to the lord's office.

"My Lord!!" He came in. "Nadil is in Fiori forest!"

"Oh no, take the other knights with you Rune. Hurry." He said as he called for the officers to come.

"What's wrong Lykouleon?" Ruwalk was the first there. "I...I mean Lord!" Seeing Alfeegi coming.

"Nadil was spotted at Fiori forest. The knights have already gone out there, but I decided to inform you too."

"Sir!" They said and went to get to work with whatever they needed to do.

Outside in the garden, Cesia and Kitchel were looking at the flowers. "Cesia, what's that?!" Kitchel pointed to a form amongst the tulips.

Dark brown hair was spread over the lightly tanned girl's body. She wore a cobalt blue shirt and it was tied with leather straps. On her hands were gauntlets that had silver plating. She had small claw-like nails that were sharp and had brown boots on. Her pants were black and loose.

Her eyes, color matching her hair, came open a slit, but closed. The sun was too bright. She sat up slowly and felt the tulip brush her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a garden.

Cesia and Kitchel came to greet her. "Hi! Who are you?" Kitchel said. "Here." Kitchel helped her up.

"Oh man...my head hurts. My name is Rei Yasha." She said as she stood up all the way.

"I'm Kitchel and this is Cesia." Kitchel said, smiling.

"Well, I'm lost right now." Rei Yasha said as she looked around. "I remember being attacked by a fire demon."

"Oh" They both said together. They led Rei Yasha into the castle to meet everyone.

Me: Whoohoo! First chappie is up!

Rune: Oh Lord! Don't you ever go away?

Me: Nope! I only die for a little bit. Blame the lord for my revival.

Thatz: Oh yeah, real smart move, revive the maniac.

Me: Hey!!!!! Is strangling Thatz now

Rei Yasha: I'll ask you to leave a review because she's...a little busy now. Please review and check out my fics.


End file.
